cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kiha
| species=Dragon-morph | breed= | origin= Corrupted | height=6' | build= | face=sharp, predatory face | teeth= | eyes=dark red eyes bearing black, reptilian slits | ears= | torso= | arms= | hands= | legs=two reptilian legs adorned with scales | feet=claws with soles of feet are soft, leathery | skin=chocolate skin and blood-red scales | hair=Long ruby red down past her shoulders | fur= | horns=twin horns that curl back | wings=Leathery wings, extends 12' span | fin= | tail=strong-looking tail | breasts= D-cup breasts with a single 0.5" nipple | breasts2= | breasts3= | breasts4= | cock= | cock2= | cock3= | cock4= | cock5= | cock6= | cock7= | cock8= | cock9= | cock10= | testes= | vagina=Loose twat that leaks juices constantly | asshole=single tight asshole | clothing=Naked | glasses= | weapon=enchanted greataxe, the head of which blazes with heat | occupation= | home= | appears=Swamp and Camp | interaction=Talk Fight Sex etc. | pregnant= Yes | impregnate= | ovipositor= | 3some= |sprite = kiha-sprite.png|level = 16|hp = 600|strength = 65|toughness = 60|speed = 85|intelligence = 60|libido = 50|sensitivity = 45|corruption = 66|lust = 10|lustresist = 0.4|gems = 95-109|drop = Dragonscale}} Kiha is a belligerent NPC who can be encountered in the Swamp. Aggressive, defensive and quick to take offense or see challenge, Kiha is easily prompted to attack the player. However, a fight can be avoided by simply choosing to leave. A player may also suggest that they pay Kiha a "tribute" to enter her territory instead; she will refuse this on the first occasion, but when seen on subsequent occasions, will "magnanimously" offer to let them explore her territory for 200 gems; pointing out that this was the player's idea in the first place will cause her to attack. Appearance Kiha's face has human-like features, but with a pair of wicked horns protruding from her forehead, the twin spikes match the curve of her skull so that the pointed tips stick out behind her. Dark red scales run up her arms and legs to meet on her back, with a similarly covered reptilian tail hanging down behind her, whipping back and forth. The few glimpses of exposed skin are dark, almost chocolate in color, broken only by a few stray scales on the underside of her bosom and on her cheekbones. She has leathery wings that span nearly twelve feet when extended. Her vagina constantly glistens with moisture, regardless of her state of arousal. History Kiha is an "imitation" dragon, created from a tainted Lizan (lizard-morph) slave by the demons to be both an elite warrior and sex-toy. Kiha was one of at least a small group who managed to break away from their overseers and escape, though others still remain in demonic hands. Encounters Initial Encounter She demands the player to leave her domain (the swamp) or she will attack them. * Fight - immediately fight her * Ask Why - she gives you a bit of her back-story, then attacks you * Toll - you offer to pay her a toll, then you are given a choice to leave or fight her. Future encounters now have a chance of allowing you to pay a toll of 200 gems to avoid her for 22 hours * Leave - you leave and do not fight her The next time you meet with her, she is hostile by default, unless you've chosen the "Toll" option in the first encounter, at which point she may demand another payment of 200 gems. If the player pays the toll, they will be able to explore Kiha's domain rather than encounter her, possibly finding some very useful or valuable items. Combat Kiha is a dangerous opponent, capable of dishing out a serious amount of physical damage. However, she has few lust attacks, meaning that a viable tactic is to spam Heal, as needing to stay above 50 lust is less of a threat. Blind has little effect on Kiha, attempting to use it only leads to her mocking you and relying on her heightened senses to attack you, resulting in her accuracy barely being affected. Whisper doesn't work either. The little amount of fear that special attack induces is nothing to somebody who used to be a slave to the demons. After winning a fight, you have the multiple options to choose from: * Forcibly masturbating her - Can be done regardless of your arousal, or gender. * Vaginal rape - Requires cock area 94 or less. * Anal rape - Requires cock area under 68. * Use her tail as a dildo - Requires vagina. Also, if you have less than 40 corruption, you have the option of talking to her instead and progressing down the follower path. However, after three such scenes, the next encounter you have with her will be the one that triggers her to stop attacking you, preventing you from fighting and raping her again unless your corruption rises above 65. She will not rape players unless she has been aroused beforehand during battles, simply knocking them out if they lose. If she does rape the player she is turned off by lactating players and will instead milk them whilst calling them 'slut-cows'. Scene Variations If you get defeated by Kiha while she is horny (the text needs to mention girl lube running down her legs), she rapes the player. The scenes differ depending on the player's gender, though if the player is a herm and has an incubi draft in their bag, they will get a scene where Kiha consumes it and grows a penis before the rape, although it vanishes after the scene is over. Most of Kiha's scenes have variants for two dicks, vaginal leads to her taking one in each hole whilst anal has her get both of them in her ass. If the player has at least one penis and a lizard tail, the victory vaginal rape scene will have some extra content where the champion uses his tail to strangle and penetrate the dragon's mouth in answer to Kiha's attempt to choke him. Loot * 95 - 110 gems Follower As of version 0.6.14a4, Kiha is recruitable as a follower. Requirements Have under 40 corruption, beat her and go through all the talk scenes. You encounter a pair of fights that get the ball rolling, the first against Kiha and the second against a large mob of spider-morphs. At this point, you can lose both fights and still enter the friends stage with Kiha. Although leaving after the first one will keep her as an enemy. Once the fights are done, Kiha warms up to the player for helping her and will allow the player to visit her in the swamp. She remains a random encounter, but instead of fighting you may now spar, talk or hug her. All options increase Kiha's affection, but you will need to talk with her several more times before the option for a 'loving hug' appears, which is the trigger to unlock options for sex with Kiha when you visit. After reaching the Lovers status, Kiha's affection will need to reach 100% before she offers to join the PC's camp. Options when Kiha is friendly are: * Talk * Spar * Hug With the following being added at the Lovers stage: * Sex * Hang out * Invite Into Camp - Requires 100% Affection. Once Kiha has reached the lovers status, you can have sex with her whenever you visit her in the swamp, as well as after certain 'Hang out' scenes. The sex options available before inviting Kiha to camp are: * Anal - Kiha retains her previous size requirements. * Girl69 -''' player must have a vagina. * '''Get HJ - Requires cock area 150+. Additionally, if the player has a cock, is friends with Kiha and has Hel at fuckbuddy status there will be a one time threesome scene where the player will be jumped by Kiha, who is then ambushed by Helia. (This can happen even if you currently have Helia at camp with you as she waits for you to continue her sidequest.) Options will be: * Lie down - Both girls attempt to convince you to side with them by giving you a footjob. * Jump Them - The player dominates both girls, getting them to suck the hero off before he/she fucks them. * GTFO - The player leaves, ending the encounter. After Kiha joins your camp, several new sex scenes are unlocked, on top of the pre-follower ones: * FuckVag - Requires size match; leads to the player "making love" to Kiha. * LustyDicking - Requires cock area to be between 40 and 300 and either high minlust, libido, or a lust draft. * TentacleFuck - Requires at least two tentacle dicks. * GroPlusTits - Requires Gro+ and ghost perk. * Give I. Draft -''' Requires an Incubi Draft; leads to the player riding Kiha's (temporary) dick with their asshole. * '''Dominate - Leads to you fighting Kiha for the right to see who gets to be dominant in the ensuing sex. Leaving Camp If your corruption goes above 65 and you attempt to interact with Kiha, she leaves stating that she doesn't want to watch you turn into a demon. She will return to the swamp and act as she did before the follower path began. This will only occur if you try to do anything with Kiha, so can be avoided by reducing your corruption before talking to her. If Player drop their corruption and meet Kiha again then, without hesitation, she will join Player's camp again. (Probably a bug, but even having sex with Kiha with high corruption after defeating her in swamp don't lower her affection and as soon as Player's corruption will be low enough she'll join the camp ver. CoC_0.8.4.8) Pregnancy Kiha can become pregnant after a scene where you find out she still lays eggs from her original lizan beginnings and has fertile eggs. In order to impregnate her, you will need to have her be at camp and the current game day must be in multiples of 15, that's when she's fertile. Notes * Having Kiha as a lover in camp is essential for leveling up. At level 26 she and Minerva are the only sparring partners and enemies still strong enough to provide more than a single XP per match and Minerva is only found on every eighth visit, limiting her effectiveness as a potential sparring partner. When you reach level 27, sparring with Kiha also only gives a single XP, leaving Minerva as the only sparring partner who can effectively help you reach level 28. Other followers/lovers such as Hel and Ember scale in exp indefinitely with their spar options however the difficulty also scales. (No longer true as of ver 1.0.2_mod_1.4.12b, she just remains at level 16 and no longer has a Spar Intensity stat. For leveling up spar with Helia or Ember who both do have spar intensity stats.) Related links * Lizan * Swamp * Camp *Ember *Dragon-morph External links * Category:Dragon-Morph Category:CoC Category:CoC Orig Category:Camp Follower Category:Camp Lover Category:Female Category:Official CoC Wiki Category:Herm